Breaking
by mysticflare
Summary: Sam was running. Running away from the wrongs of society. When she falls over the edge, will anyone catch her, or will she break?
1. Chapter 1

**I just really, really wanted to do this. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson was on his way back from school when he received a call from his best friend, Sam Puckett.<p>

"What do you want, Sam?" he sighed into his phone while getting into his convertible.

_"Freddie? F-Freddie, I'm sorry."_ Sam's voice cracked and he heard quiet sobbing.

"Sam? Sam, where are you? Sam, please, what's happening?" he panicked and stepped on the pedal harder, speeding all the way to the car park of her apartment. "Sam, please, answer me."

_"I'm sorry."_ was all Sam said before he heard the phone click, and the dial tone came on. He swung into a parking lot and locked his car in a matter of seconds. Running as fast as his legs could take him, he reached the elevator and pressed the button impatiently, all the while trying to call Sam back.

_"You've reached Sam Puckett's voice mail. If you're looking for me, try again. If you wanna call and talk, gimme a minute and I should get back to you."_ was all he heard when he stepped into the elevator. He pushed the '12' button and felt the elevator zoom upwards. Racing out of the doors, he stopped at the apartment door and turned the handle.

"Sam? Sam! Open up!" he shouted as the handle refused to budge. "Sam!"

He didn't hear anything from the apartment and he launched his body against the door. "Sam! I'm coming in!" he slammed against the door, forcing his way into the apartment. The place was eerily quiet and he tread around slowly.

"Sam? Sam, where are you? If you're playing a sick game, I don't want to play anymore. Please just come out and talk to me." he said, fighting back his frustration and worry. He made his way to her bedroom, finding the door ajar. A faint smell of lavender wafted from the door and he stepped inside, horrified at what he saw. Sam Puckett, his strong, beautiful best friend, lying in a pool of her own blood. He ran to her side, begging her to wake up as he called for an ambulance.

"Sam? Sam, please, wake up." he sobbed, cradling her head, "Sam, please, the ambulance is coming, you have to wake up. Please, Sam, please...I love you, Sam, please... I l-love you..."

* * *

><p>The sirens of an ambulance woke Freddie from his trance and he carried Sam down to the lobby, crying as he handed her over to the paramedics. He wiped his tears away as he stepped into his car and sped away to the hospital. He was distracted by a call from his other best friend, Carly Shay.<p>

"Freddie? I just received a call from Sam's mom. Why's Sam in the h-hospital? Where are you, Freddie?" she spoke into the phone, and he fought to keep from crying again.

"Sam tried to k-kill herself. I'm on my way to the hospital now. I f-found her lying on her bedroom floor. God, Carly, you have no idea how messed up I am now." his voice broke and silent tears rolled down his cheek.

"O-Okay, I'll be at the hospital in a few with Spencer and Gibby. Hang on, okay?" she said before the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"Samantha Puckett, please." Freddie rushed out, waiting impatiently for the receptionist to pull up the files from the computer. The receptionist pinched her nose bridge and tapped on the counter, seeming as impatient as Freddie.<p>

"She's currently in the operation theater, but you can wait outside if you want. Seventh floor, elevators to your right." she said in a nasal tone. She pointed a painted finger towards the elevators and pushed her glasses back up.

"Thank you." Freddie nodded, running to the lifts and hastily pressing the button, pushing his way into the lift as soon as the doors open. When the doors opened at the seventh floor, he raced out and halted right before the operation theater. He noticed Pam Puckett and her daughter -_ Melanie?_ - standing outside the doors with tears in their eyes.

"Uh, hi," he muttered, waving to both of them awkwardly. As soon as he had caught Melanie's eyes, she was barreling at him, crying and attempting to hit him with her feeble hands.

"You! You were the one that did this so my sister!" she wailed hopelessly, light punches beating on his chest as he stood rooted to the ground in shock. "Y-You did this to her! You did this to my sister!" Melanie collapsed, sobbing into her hands as Pam walked forward to comfort her.

"I- What?" Freddie spluttered, not missing the death glare Pam Puckett shot at him.

"Listen, boy," she said coldly, spitting the words out as if they were venom, "If anything happens to Sam, I'll _never_ forgive you and your sorry butt, get it?"

"Uh- I- But-" he stumbled over the words, "W-What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Melanie shrieked, on her feet again, "You left her heartbroken, that's what you did! Crushed all her hopes of ever being loved by someone other than us! She trusted you!" she made her way towards Freddie again, only to be restrained by her mother. "She loved you! She loved you..." her shoulders started shaking violently and she ran towards the bathroom, her mother following. Watching Melanie, an exact replica of Sam, run away like a frail little girl, broke Freddie's heart. What if that was Sam all along? Running away, always running. Running from the unloving society that had shown her as much care and concern as a teddy bear.

And then, he heard the sound of breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this? Please review if you want me to continue! (: <strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews! I've decided to continue this story. :DD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Sam was definitely in a dream. She could always tell, because now, in her dream, she was running from people with red eyes who carried cleavers. She ran and ran, ran towards the light at the end, but the light never seemed to come closer. If anything, it was further and further away. Focused on the light, she didn't see the stone in the middle of the ground and tripped, falling face-down onto the floor.<p>

The people were advancing, screaming profanities at her while coming closer and closer.

_What's the use?_ she thought, not moving from the ground._ I'll just let them catch me. Nothing matters anymore anyway._

And suddenly, she was bathed in the light.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Puckett?" the doctor stepped out of the operation theater, looking around for said person. Pam Puckett walked up to the doctor with her daughter as Carly, Spencer, Gibby and Freddie turned their heads to look at them.<p>

"Your daughter's fine, but just in case, we're keeping her under observation for 24 hours." the doctor said, adjusting his glasses.

"Which ward will she be in? Can we visit her soon?" Melanie asked, eyes on the doors of the operation theater.

"She'll be in ward 709. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to another patient. She should be out soon." the doctor said before walking briskly away.

"Thank God." Pam Puckett whispered, then led her daughter to the ward. Gibby and Spencer followed right after, leaving Carly and Freddie to talk.

"So... Why did she...?" Carly whispered, gesturing to the doors.

"Melanie said it was 'cos nobody accepted her for who she really is." Freddie said, tears pricking his eyes. "She's always been running, Carls. Always. Running away from us, running away from everybody. She's always been running, and we were too stupid to see."

"Freddie," Carly said seriously, turning him so that they were facing each other, "Did Melanie tell you anything else? There's more, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Freddie nodded, wiping away a stray tear that had found its way down his cheek. "She said that Sam loved me, a-and that I was the reason why she did it. Melanie said that Sam trusted me the most, and that I l-let her down. I love her, Carly. Don't look at me like that. I really love her." he whispered the last few words and walked stiffly towards the direction of the ward.

"See, Sam," Carly whispered to herself, clinging onto their friendship bracelet, "You'll get your prince one day."

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Sam heard her name being repeated a few times before she righted her vision. "Sam?" she heard again.<p>

"Mm," she answered, feeling lightheaded and nauseous. She quickly turned to her side and hurled into a plastic bag which was being held by Gibby.

"Sam, are you okay?" the familiar voice of her twin sister pierced through her mind and she winced at the physical pain in her ear. "How do you feel, Sam?"

"Like I was trampled on by a pack of alpacas." came the reply from Sam Puckett. She heard soft chuckling from Gibby and Spencer, who shut up as soon as she shot them her death glare.

"You want anything to eat?" her mom asked, at a loss of anything else to say.

"I was just trampled on by a pack of alpacas, Mom. What do you think?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Okay. I'll go get you a sandwich. Come, Melanie." Pam Puckett stepped out of the room, her back to the six pairs of rolling eyes.

"I'll be back soon, sis." Melanie said, walking after her mother.

Sams' eyes traveled around the room, trying to find something to settle on. Finally, they rested on a brown-haired boy, who went by the name of Fredward Benson.

"Hey," the word came out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she slapped herself mentally as he smiled weakly.

"Hey." he whispered, sitting down on a chair next to her hospital bed. Gibby, Spencer and Carly spluttered a stupid excuse and literally flew out of the room, running down the hallways.

"So... Did Melanie...?" Sam asked, drawling out her sister's name when she saw his expression. He nodded and she groaned, throwing her head back.

"Why are you still here, then?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer. "Why're you still here? I know you want to leave, so just say that you don't love me and leave, please." she said monotonously, but her voice broke at the word 'love' and she cleared her throat. "Leave! Why're you still-"

Sam was cut off by Freddie embracing her in a bone-crushing hug, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Don't say that, Sam." Freddie whispered, clutching onto her tightly. "You know that's not true. I would never leave you. I would never say goodbye to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Rushed out this chapter 'cos I'm leaving for Aussie soon! In less than 12hours, actually. Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! (: I should be posting the next chapter next week when I'm back. Thanks for all your reviews once again!<br>**

**xxmysticflare**

**[p.s. anybody notice the little klaine i got in there? -wags eyebrows-]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Back from my trip! (: I've actually done a one-shot for Seddie, 'Promise'. If you have the time, please do take a look at it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><em>"I would never say goodbye to you."<em> was the promise that Freddie Benson had made to his best friend, holding her while he cried.

"Freddie," Sam whispered, pushing him away gently. "One day, you'll have to say goodbye to me, whether you like it or not. Nothing can ever stop that."

"I don't ever want that day to come." he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I want to spend my whole life with you, forever and ever."

"That's so cliche." she mumbled, pressing her forehead against his. "So... Where does this leave us?"

Freddie chuckled and moved so that her head was resting against his chest. "Well... I guess..." he kissed her forehead, "Samantha Puckett, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Sam smacked Freddie's thigh and breathed, "Of course, idiot. Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for this amazingly short chapter, but I'll make it up to you in the next one, I promise!<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of 'Breaking'! (: This is to make up for the super short chapter I last left you with. Hope you enjoy this! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Mom, when can I get out of this stupid place?" Sam asked when her mom returned with Melanie, Spencer and Carly trailing behind. "And where's the Gibster?"<p>

"Don't know." her mom shrugged, placing a paper bag on the hospital bed. "Got you spicy tuna."

"Gibby's standing outside the vending machine, trying to decide which flavor of Fat Cakes to get you." Carly said, trying to be helpful.

Sam unwrapped her spicy tuna sandwich and started to eat it, taking big bites of it each time.

"I thought you didn't want to eat?" Melanie asked, staring bewilderingly at her twin sister who was wolfing down the sandwich at a monster speed.

"I didn't say that." Sam replied, finishing her sandwich. "Mm, that was _good_."

"Gibby's here!" Gibby announced, triumphantly holding up three Fat Cakes in the air. "Didn't know which flavor to get you, so I just got you the original one."

"Thanks, Gibby." Sam said, reaching for the Fat Cakes. Gibby immediately recoiled his hand and gave one Fat Cake to Sam, unwrapping one himself and putting the other in the front pocket of his jacket.

"But-" Sam started, watching as Gibby devoured the first Fat Cake, taking out the other Fat Cake from his pocket in the process.

"You're not the only one who loves these bad boys, Sam." Gibby stated, mouth full.

"Fine." Sam rolled her eyes and unwrapped her Fat Cake, offering it to Freddie first. "Want some, Fredward?"

"Yeah, sure." Freddie took a bite and returned it to Sam, who was eating it the way she ate the sandwich. Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor came in, smiling widely.

"Good news, Pucketts!" he beamed, "One, Sam can be discharged tomorrow or the day after, depending on when you finish filling up the forms. Two, there's no infection in the wounds. And here comes the bad news - tonight, only one person can stay here in the ward. I'm sorry - hospital rules. Now, any questions?" he looked around the room, eyes jumping from one person to another. "No? Good, okay. Visiting hours are over in about forty minutes or so, just for your information." he checked the chart and Sam's bandages swiftly before leaving the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Pam Puckett shot out the door, chasing after the doctor.

"Why did your mom...?" Spencer asked confusedly before Melanie and Sam sighed simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"Mom's gone off to find another sucker. We're in a hospital. All the dudes here are rich." Sam groaned, motioning for Melanie to save the poor doctor. Melanie nodded and raced out the door, and they could hear her coaxing Pam back into the room.

"What was up with that, Mel?" Pam Puckett asked, smoothing out her shirt.

"Stop hitting up on all the poor guys, Mom. Stop getting people hurt!" Melanie crossed her arms across her chest. "You like to get people hurt, don't you?" she accused, blue eyes piercing through her mother. Freddie winced a bit at this statement.

"What- Melanie, how dare you!" Pam stuttered. She pulled on Melanie's arm and the younger Puckett let out a yelp, surprised by the sudden brutality from her mother. "We're going back home, right now, little missy. Grounded. One week." dragging Melanie out of the ward, she passed a twenty to Sam and left.

"Well, I guess she won't be staying tonight." muttered Gibby, leaning against the wall. "I'm so bored." he drawled, instantly target to Freddie and Carly's glares.

"Hey, Spence, wanna go play some Pak-Rat?" Gibby asked, eyes bright as he finally thought of something to do.

"Sure, but I gotta send Carly home first." Spencer said, gesturing to Carly.

"Oh. Okay. Seeya, Sam!" Gibby said, waving goodbye to Sam and Freddie.

"Text me, okay?" Carly hugged Sam and left together with her brother and Gibby.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess we know who's staying behind tonight! (: Please review &amp; let me know what you think about this chapter. Still a little short, I know, I know. I'm working on a longer one and it'll be up soon, promise!<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this long overdue chapter! I've been busy with school work and all recently. One-week break is coming soon, so this story should be updated more often! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Carly, Spencer and Gibby left, Freddie whipped out his PearPhone, snapping a quick picture of Sam before calling his mother.<p>

"Wh- Hey! Freddork, just 'cos I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can take random pictures of me! Give that idiotic-" she was cut off by Freddie's hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Mom? I'm staying overnight at the hospital tonight. What? No, I won't get an infection by staying at a hospital. Who would- No, Mom, I promise I won't hang myself with the towel racks. Mom- No- Mom!" he stomped his foot, frustrated. "Mom, there are no random hobos here who have rabies. Okay? Mom- STOP SCREAMING, MOM! Jesus..." he sighed and hung up on his mother, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What's up with crazy?" Sam asked, moving a little so that Freddie could have more space to sit.

"She thought that I would die. In a hospital." he shook his head.

"Ah, the delicious irony." Sam smirked, laying her head on his shoulder. He sighed once more, letting his head drop slightly on hers.

"What's it like?" she whispered, turning her head slightly.

"What's it like what?"

"To have a mom who actually cares." her voice dropped and she sat upright, clearing her throat.

"Oh. Um." Freddie shifted awkwardly, "It's nice, I guess. Just that my mom cares a bit too much."

"A bit?" Sam's eyebrows raised.

"Well, maybe a lot." Sam rolled her eyes and leaned back against Freddie.

"I don't understand. Both of our moms are crazy. My mom's crazy about getting new boyfriends and your mom's crazy about... everything in general."

"Yeah, but your mom's way easier to communicate with. Once, I bought ice cream from the grocery store downstairs and she started screaming about all the chemicals and un-organic stuff that were in there. It's crazy."

"You haven't seen my mom in action yet. She brought back a hobo one day and said they were getting married." Freddie chuckled in amusement. "Shh, let me continue! Two days later she beat the crap out of him for pretending to be a doctor. I have no idea what's going on in that woman's head."

"Where's your dad? Don't you have a dad?" Freddie asked carefully, remembering that it was a very sensitive subject for both of them.

"Oh, my father? He's super rich, I guess. He left mom, Mel and I a few years back. Couldn't blame that guy though. He had so many chicks hanging off his arms I could've sworn he was a pimp." Sam snorted, disgusted at the idea of her father. "Anyway, what about yours?"

"He divorced my mom three years ago. I don't know what happened though." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh. Sorry." she muttered. Sam started playing with her blanket as the conversation lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So, um, when can you get out of here?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow? I don't know." Sam sighed, "I don't know how I'm gonna face everyone in school. I mean, by now they should've heard of what had happened to me. It'll be super awkward, going back with bandages and all. I don't think I want to go back."

"You have to, Sam. They'll probably accept you anyway. A few stares aside, I think they'll be happy to have you back. You know, have the 'destroyer' back again." Freddie grinned.

"Oh shit!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, beating her fist down on the hospital bed.

"What? What?" Freddie asked as Sam cursed under her breath.

"What's gonna happen to all my meat in my locker? They're gonna rot!" Sam swore and her eyes became daggers.

"Y-You mean, after all of what happened to you, you're worried about your_ meat_?" Freddie said in-between laughs.

"Stop laughing, Freddork! My meat is the most important thing ever!" Sam all but shouted, frustration building up inside her.

"Really?" Freddie smirked and pressed a kiss to her nose. "What about this?"

"Well, I guess that's important too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised something longer, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Sorry! ): Please feel free to review and comment on my work!<br>**

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


	6. Note

**Hi guys. **

**I regret to inform you that this is not a chapter, but it's actually an authors' note.**

**I'll be updating, I promise, and I really want to, but I just have a lot of shit going on now.**

**Friendship problems, family problems, school problems, yeah.**

**The only day I really get to be happy is probably Saturday.**

**No drama. Just care-free tuition and bowling training.**

**Anyway, I promise that I will update as soon as I can solve all these puzzles in my life.**

**Thank you for being patient with me! Love you all!**

**xxmysticflare**


End file.
